


Zerbrich Mich

by GrimmKurosaki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belts, Blood and Gore, F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), intercourse, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmKurosaki/pseuds/GrimmKurosaki
Summary: One day, you will break me, and I fear there will be nothing left of me for you to play with. But it's surely a twisted thing...that I want it all.





	1. Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "Break Me" in German.

_Your hands are on me; gentle, soothing, pulling soft whimpers from my lips. The words you whisper into my ear are all but cruel, and they send shivers down my naked spine, throwing me into a vortex of submission and openness. I watch you as you move around me, and feel a ghosting touch upon my neck-I immediately tilt my head to the side and breathe a shallow sigh of contempt. You could do so many things to me, even harsh, and yet I would still crumble in your grasp each time._

_Why do I allow you to do these things? In a way they_ are _cruel, and I can't fathom the reason. You can get to me, but oh, I can never get to you. It's a game that can't be won._

_Behind me, you are... I can sense your eyes on me, watching me slowly break with lips curled into a small grin. I want to ask why, but you touch me again. Your fingers are scorching my skin as they dance across my shoulders, up the side of my neck and down my back. You kneel, and I can feel your cool breath by my ear once again._

_"I will break you, my sweet one," you say. I want so badly to turn my head and look at you, but I stay still. I dare not move unless told. There's a chuckle, and suddenly there are arms snaking around my waist and I am pulled flush against you, so very vulnerable when so bare and you are still so clothed._

_"I own you."_

_Yes... Yes, you own me. You are possessive. So very trapped I am, and I can't bring myself to complain or wonder why I don't simply leave. You make me feel whole. All your torture makes me feel entirely...complete._

_I am close to panting now, even though you've only just started. But you make me so frustrated. So feverish. I can't get enough._

_A pale hand makes its way to my neck and it wraps tight around my throat, tight enough its hard to breathe but not enough you would cause fainting. Oh, how that would ruin your play-time, wouldn't it, Master? Do I even know you would feel sorry for me? I suppose you would. You treasure me._

_"Do you want to look at me?" you ask, and I hastily try to nod, but your hand prevents me. I mewl instead deep in my throat and you release me._

_"Turn around, Kitten."_

_Of course, I want so much to look into your eyes and see all that pools there in those depths. My body moves automatically. I am facing you now, so close, our breath mingling-mine heavy with excitement. I dare to speak._

_"W-won't you take your clothes off, M-master?" My words are meek and I feel myself dip away, feeling utterly small in your dominating presence. There's a glimmer of something in your eyes and a sleek brow raises, amused._

_"My, my, did I say you could speak?" Your hand suddenly pushes me onto my back with force and my head hits the ground, your frame hovering above me. I hiss in slight pain, but conceal any other sign of discomfort. I want to please you. I_ must _please you._

_You are electrifying._

_So very sickeningly sweet._

_Porcelain hands roam my shoulders and down to my supple breasts as you sit on my pelvis. Oh, I can feel you... I can feel your want and it's driving me absolutely mad. I crave you; the entirety of you. Every inch of you I desire, and in that moment there was no doubt in my mind-I wanted you forever. In a way, you will always be chained to me... No escape._

_I hear your voice and it snaps me out of my trance, now aware that you have rid yourself of your shirt. "You are a lucky little pet," you say, tossing the shirt to the side. You reach for your belt now, and a rush of adrenaline flooded my veins. "To have spoken out of line and still receive a reward. But keep in mind, Kitten, this is as far as I go as far as stripping for you." You chuckle deep in your throat and fold the belt retrieved from your black jeans._

_My body immediately tenses, yet I want so badly for the leather to lick my skin and leave its sting._

_"This is what you want, I know. I can see the muscles beneath your skin quiver with anticipation." I can hear the amusement in your voice. This is your game. Your sick, twisted game you play with me, but it's a game I enjoy all too much._

_The belt comes down across my right side and I flinch with a soft moan, my skin still pretty shades of purple and yellow from your last game. It hurts, but only for a few agonizing seconds. Your arm lifts menacingly and it comes down again over my breast, this one more painful than the last, but oh how I love the sensations. People say that when you reach a level of pain so extreme the line between pain and pleasure is blurred; you're on sensory overload and there is nothing better than being on that edge. I still have yet to feel it. Deep down in my core... I know I want to feel it. I want to feel everything at once, to have you torture me until I get what I desire in my heart. The question is...would you ever bring me there?_

_Will you bring me too far? So on the edge that I am falling off that steep cliff into darkness?_

_...Would you kill me one day?_


	2. Pity

_The perspiration on my forehead has formed small beads, my face feeling as hot as the rest of my body as the belt comes down once more upon my bare frame. My skin is stinging, and I know there are welts here and there, but I am okay with that. This is what I've wanted, I can't stop now..._

_I am panting with want, my muscles stiff and prepared for the fourth strike. Through the pain, I've learned to count every and all recurring torments from Master, as he could ask at any given moment. If I did not have an answer, he would leave me without a word whilst I scramble after, begging for more, chanting "Forgive me, forgive me, please, I'll pay attention next time!" Oh, so pathetic, and yet this is who Master made me. I enjoy it._

_I truly do._

_Sometimes I dare to think he likes it when I forget to count simply because he loves tormenting me. He loves seeing me try to chase a fleeting shadow._

_He is untouchable._

_My eyes had fluttered closed sometime during, and when too many seconds passed without a sweet strike, they opened._

_I gasp._

_Master...you make my heart skip one too many beats when you look at me like that; piercing, lusting, dangerous. There's humor there as well, dancing like fire.  
_

_You stand there, arm raised above your head with the belt in hand._

_"Do you want this again, little one?" you ask, voice low and steady. It was like sultry, erotic music upon my ears. I manage a nod._

_"Speak."_

_"Y-yes, Master." A meek response, suitable for a slave._

_I cry out this time as you deal a blow to my cheek. It makes me dizzy, my ear ringing and face on fire. I feel a wet bead of blood from a cut trickle down slowly. It's tickling my skin and I want to wipe it away to avoid the itch, but I do not dare._

_Your gaze seems to zero in on my wound, and you slowly drop to a knee above my bare frame, your empty hand by my head to support your weight as you lean down close to me. I feel your breath; it's cool and smells like peppermint. A chill runs down my spine and my body tenses when your tongue grazes the cut, almost ticklish. Your body so close to mine..._

_Just like that, your tongue is gone and my eyes widen when you drag it across my lower, trembling lip, and dip it inside. I take this as permission and press an open mouth against yours, the taste of copper here and there from the blood. Oh...oh, I want to scream. A kiss from you is such a rare occurrence that I almost forget what it's like. It's a new sensation every time; shocking and exhilarating. I can't help but to arch myself up into you and give a muffled moan. Such a wonderful tongue, I want you to use it everywhere on me, Master. I crave it. I need it. I beg you. I know you can tell how much I want you from the way I'm shaking and whimpering into the kiss. I know you think me pathetic as well, but that's okay, only for you. Always for you._

_Your teeth catch my bottom lip and you tug, sending newfound pleasure through me. I feel you shift slightly and suddenly you're grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head, skillfully using the belt to secure them together._

_It's almost painfully tight._

_There is another whimper when you pull your mouth away, but I am quickly sated when your tongue trails down my jaw and your teeth are clamping down on the slope of my neck. I inhale sharply through my clenched teeth with my muscles tensing with the overwhelming anticipation, waiting in agonizing silence for you to slide lower down my body. You are certainly taking your time, Master. Years of experience has taught you how to perfectly manipulate every fiber of my being, and here I am, dangling loosely in your hands, trusting you to hold me by a thread. Was there ever anyone before me? Where are they now?_

_Ahh, hands, I feel them now, defiantly ignoring the flinching of my sides and feathering down slowly as you settle between my legs and suddenly take me by the hips with a bruising grasp. It only lasts a moment, though, and now your fingers are massaging my skin with aching tenderness._

_"Does this feel acceptable to you, my pet?" you ask. My head is reeling at the question, taken aback by the gentility of your voice. I gulp and stare with confusion, your eyes never leaving mine. This...this was new._

_You smile, your eyes dancing with something I had never seen before and therefore could not decipher the meaning. What do you want?_

_I decide to simply take it as a sign of bonding and move along with it. I nod, unsure._

_"Very well. Spread your legs." Another shiver. So commanding. I spread them to accommodate you as you settle yourself there, no longer kneeling over me. Yet still, you continue to massage me. Up to my breasts, down my stomach, up again, and down my sides, touching gently where bruised. I couldn't complain; it felt enjoyable._

_"I have decided to give you the full treatment this night. Do you understand what that means for you?"_

_I shake my head, but I make a few guesses in my mind. Full treatment? Does this mean-_

_"I will tell you only_ part _of what I intend. The final piece of tonight will be a sweet surprise for you and only you."_

_Oh?_

_Master, you are being strange, but this excitement is eating me alive. Please, please tell me._

_You lean over me once again and brush a few strands of hair away from my ear, seemingly to whisper to me._

_I feel your lips ghost over my ear as you speak as you relay to me these few words, my eyes widening in shock upon listening. I tremble and a few, meek sounds escape from the back of my throat. Oh...oh._

_Oh._

_Master._

_Those words..._

_"'I am going to enter you, claim you, and fill you.'"_

_You lean away with a devilish smirk, sitting back onto your calves. Your abdominal muscles ripple with the movement and your fingers tug teasingly at the button on your pants before finally popping it open with ease. One hand moves up and brushes the silky, black hair back off of your forehead; the action so alarmingly sexy. The eyes that pierce me-so green, so vibrant, like deep, polished emeralds-have me in a trance and I'm losing myself in them. I can't look away, even if I tried.  
_

_Everything stops momentarily, with you gazing down at me in slight pity. Pity; for whatever the reason, that look caused uncertainty that came and went within a moments notice. It was a fleeting emotion._

_Instead of taking off your pants, you move back further and lay down between my legs, propping yourself up onto your elbows. The glint in your eyes then was something of an erotic fantasy and your lips pressed gently against the two mounds of flesh that protected my femininity. But they wouldn't be protected for long, seeing that devilish tongue dart out and run up along the cleft, enticing me, turning me on, making my skin burn like fire. Two fingers spread me and suddenly you are devouring me with a passion I didn't know you could possess. I feel a small nibble on my clit and I jump, surprised at the action before you quickly revert back to suckling. My legs are trembling now, muscles aching as they tense with the pleasure. I moan loudly, the pitch high and wavering. Oh, oh God, I want to come so badly. Your tongue moves quickly and precisely and I can feel my wetness trickle down my ass. It's torturous.  
_

_I start to convulse lightly, giving away my need to release and you pull away, licking your lips. You quickly wipe away any dampness around your mouth with another smirk toward me. I whine. I want so badly just to come, and you just had to stop. Why, oh why? My muscles relax._

_"Dirty, horny, little pet," you say as you sit back onto your calves once more. You massage your clothed erection. "I know this is what you want. I'll give it to you, just you wait, Kitten."_

_As promised, you hook your thumbs into your belt loops and pull down on tight, black pants, revealing more and more of your Adonis lines to me that I want so badly to touch, but my hands remain restrained. I whine again and move my hands to show you what I desire. You smile and click your tongue._

_"Ah ah." You shake your head. Your pants are around your knees now, and you stand gracefully to pull them the rest of the way down until they are at your feet where you kick them off. You are down again, just as quickly as you stood.  
_

_"I am going to ruin every part of you," you say, my brain not catching the hidden meaning behind those words. "My, my, what a mess I will make of you."_

_My legs are spread by elegant, strong hands placed behind my knees. I finally manage to look at your most private parts and I feel stunned. Master, you are certainly large. I worry my bottom lip between my teeth, wondering if you are really going to fit inside of me, but I have no time to think any further. You shove yourself inside of me to the hilt with ease, as I was already lubricated previously by your tongue. Immediately, I gasp and whimper._

_Slowly, you lean down over me and you brush your lips against my own trembling ones. I feel your cool breath, and you speak, ever so softly against my lips._

_"I am going to fuck you until you are wreathing beneath me."_


End file.
